VG University
by Jon Badwolf
Summary: (More of Louis's group) The crossover of crossovers! Bow before Louis, Red, and I as we begin the start of the ultimate college year! Now Winged Wolf Warrior and his friends have joined the univesity!
1. Cast List

A Redskin-Badwolf-Louis the Rogue Production  
  
Presenting: VG UNIVERSITY  
  
Starring:  
  
Sammy Academy's Guilty Gear

Capcom College's Street Fighter

Midway Ave.'s Mortal Kombat

Rare Prep School's Killer Instinct

Darkstalker High

The Rogue Squad (Louis and his Characters)

Badwolf's Posse (Badwolf and his characters)

The Bloody Redskins (Redskin and his Characters)  
  
After much anticipation and crying and pleading, Redskin and I have decided to tag team to create the biggest collaboration ever! We dragged Louis in this so we can have fun torturing Silverwolf and other characters of his. So without further ado, Let us begin the the crossover!


	2. Rogue Arrival

These are not my characters they are Louis the Rogue's. Respect him and his wishes. He deserves credit for this.  
  
Episode 1: Rogue Arrival  
  
"Don't let up on the assault!" said a young man. He is an 18-year old teen with more power than a nuke. His hair is tied in a French Braid and torn jeans. He slashes non-stop with a rapier to end the evil onslaught of the demon, Vector. His name is Louis le Toubillon a.k.a. Louis the Rogue.  
  
He lives in a place of chaos, a place known as Arcana Earth. He leads a valiant group of rebels known as the Arcane Alliance. The team consists of Cameron Light, a warpriest, Raven's Cross, a silent assassin, Johan Von Xietzel, a werewolf more commonly known as Silverwolf, Leeshia, a mystical elf, and "Seven Shot" Cal, an old-school cowboy.  
  
"We can't keep this up much longer!" Leeshia said.  
  
"You pathetic beings are finished," Vector said. He raised his claws and sent a searing rip through time and space. He planned to jump back in time to destroy the Alliance before it was created. "Ta ta, vermin," and he jumped into the vortex.  
  
"Damn!" Silverwolf roared.  
  
"Wait," Raven said, "Let's jump in after him. The portal is closing fast."  
  
"Let's go," said Louis as the whole crew jumped in the vortex. Suddenly the Alliance found them becoming younger and younger. It was a weird sensation. After about 30 seconds, they touched ground. As they regained composure, they saw Vector run into a building... a grand building... a grand university.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Cal asked.  
  
"More importantly," Cameron said, "What happened to us..."  
  
That concludes the very short episode 1. Next... Badwolf's Posse as kids. 


	3. The Bad Arrival

The "Bad" Arrival

"Yo!"

"Hey, Badwolf!"

"You ready for the road trip?"

"Is the crew ready?"

"You know it!"

"Let's ride!"

The two boys having a conversation are the leaders of "Badwolf's Posse". They are Ricardo Badwolf and Rocky Turner, two of the few Gears left on the Earth. Badwolf is a half-Gear, half-werewolf hybrid and is 17 years old. He has two black wings, a bushy wolf tail, a mutated tri-fingered arm, and a wolf's body in human stature. He has black fur, two swords on his back, and two shotguns on his waist. He seems ruthless, but he's just one big teddy bear until he's angry. He wears a black hooded sweater with blue flames on the sleeves and back. On the front it has a picture of him and his girlfriend Krystalia posing in a fight.

Rocky Turner is the older brother to Badwolf's close soul mate Dizzy. He is a 14 year old Gear. He has one black wing and one red wing, a red tail with a spike bracelet on it, and he wears a torn AND1 shirt with matching torn shorts. As they walk to the van which they would be traveling in was packed with the rest of the crew: Star Hurlain, Blaine Harten, Arcane Justinian, and the Kingstonia twins.

"Ready?" asked Arcane. Arcane is an ex-bounty hunter. He is a master in swordsmanship and ballistics, like Badwolf. Unlike Badwolf, he carries a duffel bag full of weapons.

"Yeah, let's go!" exclaimed the twins. Calinity and Krystalia Kingstonia are catwoman twins. Calinity is a 6' tall black haired teenager at age 16. Krystalia is older by one second is the splitting image with the exception of her saffron colored hair.

"Where is the school?" inquired Star. Star is the silent warrior of the crew. She wields a laser sword and only speaks when she is calm. She is the most mysterious of the group.

"I really hope it isn't in New Jersey," Blaine said. Blaine is the joker of the group. He controls the element of water. He is always playful, even in battle.

"Checklist: Clothes?" Badwolf said.

"Yeah," Rocky said.

"PS2?"

"Got it," said Krystalia

"XBOX?"

"Right here," said Star.

"List of friends attending?"

"Yup," said Calinity.

"Badwolf, step on the gas!"

They were off. A new school year for the fighting game community had begun.


	4. Redskin's story

Leaning against the tree, this young man was only know as Redskin, no one knew his true name, just his alias. He goes by that because his job, he was an assassin, trained in deadly arts of the sword. Leaving nothing but bloody skin behind, the young man looked up at the scene before him. Currently running and reading a book at the same, was Duke Goheitz, from Germany. The man was an expert tactician and was good at Tae Kwan Do. Another man was doing push ups at a constant rate. His name is Crane Vischfer, from Russia. He was top of his school in wrestling and graduated top of his class. The man standing next to Redskin was just as mysterious as him. His name is Anthony, also a dangerous assassin, not much was known about him as well. The last member of this strange team was currently up in the tree. Making the team even stranger, IT was a young woman. But different from everyone else, she was a genetic experiment, in which the government used her for spying and combat. She was part cat, part woman, sleeping away the day, unlike her colleagues, who were working. Her name was Tracy Damon, cat-woman and top spy. They were a special task force, formed by the U.S government. Right now, they were training. When Tracy ears started to move, she gave a yawn and jumped down from the tree next to Redskin, giving him a light kiss before looking around. This surprised nobody, since they were the first two being in the task force.

"What is it Tracy?" Redskin asked. Tracy shuddered and looked at Redskin.

"Something is going to happen." Tracy said. Anthony looked down at her, reaching for weapons. Duke and Crane walked towards them.

"IS something the matter, Tracy?" Duke said. Crane was about to open his mouth, when a white light appeared before them. The all started to back away when they were sucked in before the even took two steps. They yelled as they went down the tunnel, feeling very strange sensation as they went. Soon the tunnel trip ended abruptly and all of them hit the floor. They got up and looked at each other. They stared at one another. All of them got younger, about three or fours at the most. But the difference was noticeable. A head of them was a building, a university by the way it looked.

"Vhere the hell are ve?" (He is Russian remember) Crane asked. Soon they saw a person being chased by a group of odd-looking people. "I think we should help him." Anthony said. "I agree." Duke said. Redskin took out one of the two swords he carried with him. Anthony took out his gun blade and stared in shock.

"We are at a school..." Anthony said


	5. Trip and Boredom

A young man with hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a rather large frame, sits under a pine tree in the midday sun, autumn colors are seen strewn around the ground. "Why can't anything interesting ever happen," he let out with a sigh. Suddenly he's gone, all that was seen was a flash of blue light and a small puff of smoke.

"What the hell?!?!?" the young man shouted hysterically.

"Calm down, I thought I overheard you say you wanted something exciting to happen," replied an appealing feminine. The young man turned to face the owner of that amazing voice, to find, in his shock he sees a woman, a Vulpine, woman.

"What, do I scare you?" the 'foxy-lady' replied.

"No, not really, I was just caught...a little off guard," he replied, trying to hide his lap as quickly as possible.

"And you are?" see asked.

"My friends call me Triple-W..." he sat there in silence for several moments. "Heh, sorry I've just never met someone, quite like you before," Trip, said in return.

"Why thank you, I'm Fiona," the voluptuous vixen replied.

"Hey sis, what's up?" replied another voice this one a male.

"I met a new friend, Fenrir, his name's Triple-W," she said.

"Nice ta meet ya Triple-W," replied Fenrir, revealing himself to be half-wolf, along with being rather built.

"You can call me Trip," he replied, shaking his hand. "Where am I?" he asked.

"VGU, the greatest learning establishment of how to be a virtual badass," Fenrir answered.

"Cool, can I sign up?" Trip asked.

"Sure, you might need somethin' to fight with though," Fiona asked, making herself heard.

"Got any BFS's?" he asked his newfound friends.

"What?" she asked in turn.

"Big-Freaking-Swords?" he replied with a question of his own.

"Come right this way," the two siblings said, walking Trip to the main campus.


	6. The VG University Armory

"Wow, this place is amazing," Triple-W said as he walked onto the main campus of VGU with his two Anthropomorphic allies.

"Yeah, there's a reason why everyone who can goes to VGU, great teachers, great resources," Fiona said.

"And don't forget the great student body," Fenrir said as a few extras from DOA walked by.

"Ya don't say," Trip said as he craned his head to the side to keep his view on the young ladies' 'assets'.

"sigh men," Fiona said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Here we are at the armory," Fenrir said as the trio entered a large hangar filled with various gadgets of mischief and mayhem.

"Wait…why would a university have an armory," Triple-W said with a rather puzzled expression.

"What do you mean? Of course we have an armory, this is where we taught all of the greats, must of which have some weapon or another," Fiona said matter-of-factly. They walked through the hall until they reached the melee weapons section. Triple-W couldn't help but stand and drool, there were hundreds of thousands of weapons that could be used to cause all sorts of maiming, dismembering, and 'other' things a _little_ too graphic to be described here.

"I think this will do just fine for you," Fiona said bringing out a rather large something wrapped in what appeared to be a bed sheet. Triple-W then immediately began to tear apart the casing of the weapon like an eager five-year-old on Christmas morning. After much shredding of the packaging, Triple-W found himself holding nothing other than the most badass sword imaginable, the notorious Glam. "No-F$ing way!" Triple-W said with a glee nearly unrivaled.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone so happy over a sword…maybe over a giant robot but not a sword," Fenrir stated, a little taken-back by Trip's enthusiasm.

"What-choo-talkin'-'bout-Fenrir?" Triple-W said, quoting a rather infamous line.

"Well right next door, is the giant robot section," Fiona explained. Triple-W stood there for three seconds, exactly, mouth agape, until the words found purchase within his mind. When it finally clicked, all that could be seen was a cloud of dust in Trip's outline.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I," Triple-W said staring at a seventy-foot-tall robot. There it stood, black with blue flames on the forearms, a lupine head, and, unknown to Trip at the moment, more firepower than necessary to destroy a small galaxy, laid within the belly of that mighty beast.

Fiona and Fenrir then managed to catch up to Trip, who thought he could move that fast?

"Trip…Trip…you in there?" Fiona asked the comatose Triple-W as he stood with enough glee to more than rival that caused by the sword. Soon she tapped Trip on the forehead and he fell over backwards, with a loud thunk as if a tree falling.

"Are you okay man?" Fenrir said to his friend as he rushed to his side.

"Sorry, just a sensory overload…can I have that thing?" Triple-W asked slightly more than woozy.

"I don't see why not," Fenrir said but Trip was already in the machine before he could finish. Suddenly the line "Living here in Jersey. Fighting villains from afar," could be heard with the accompaniment of a guitar riff.

"Let's roll," Trip said as he started up the mechanized colossus.


	7. Rogue Rayne

Episode 7: Descent and Acceptance

"Something is amiss here, and I do not merely refer to our change of location", Leeshia acknowledged what everyone else was thinking. It was true; they had almost all changed for the younger. Cameron scarcely recognized himself clean-shaven and shorthaired as he stood there in his white robe and armor. Cal, one of the younger members of the group, looked only about a year younger but was more awkwardly built yet with the same short hair. Most interesting of all was Silverwolf, who for some unknown reason appeared to be stuck in his hybrid wolf-man state. Immortals, vampires, and elves do not age as humans do, so the remaining three were unaffected by a few years difference in reverse.

Cameron was the next to speak, "Whatever has occurred, I say we focus on a more immediate problem; that demon is loose to wreak havoc in a whole new world."

Silverwolf lowered himself into a running stance, "I'm going in." Before the others could even verbally restrain him, the Biocurrent Beast was charging inside the university headlong… so fast that he didn't see himself running into another figure until it was too late. He smacked dab into a young woman wearing a dark blue top and black jeans with black boots. Her hair was a platinum blue while her eyes were a teal green.

The girl was floored and Silverwolf rolled to a stop. She jumped to her feet and hissed, "What's the idea you big jerk! I'm related to more coordinated werewolves than you! Jeez!" Now she had done it; Silverwolf sprang at her, pinning her against the wall and breathing down her neck, "Do yourself a favor and learn how to shut up."

The woman raked with her back legs, knocking him down a checkered hallway and into a locker, which promptly dented. She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Don't mess with the blood prodigy of Jon Talbain loser. The name is Rayne!"

"That's appropriate, given you're about to be all washed up girl", Silverwolf growled and sprang again, this time laying into her with an electrically charged slash of his claw. Rayne was again floor and trembling for a moment before pulling herself up in a frail but determined attempt to get to her knees, "You're gonna pay for that."

Silverwolf was already standing over her, "I think not." He raised his claw to strike when a firm but soft human hand grabbed him by the wrist. Silverwolf spun around to face Louis, "What are you doing!?" Louis glowered into his eyes, "Stopping you from making a big mistake Johan. She might be able to help us, and it isn't a very good idea to make our entrance here by killing someone we don't even know is a threat."

"What did you say?", Rayne frowned. Louis turned to walk toward her, letting go of a stunned Silverwolf, and offered her a hand, "Need a lift?" Rayne stared up at him and grinned slightly, "Thanks, but I provide my own transportation." She promptly stood and brushed herself off, turning around, "So, you guys must be new. That figures; sometimes upper class qualifiers get pulled in to fill student body for the year. Follow me, I'll show you to the office where you can register as students."

She was offering help. THe Rogue Squad needed a cover. They weren't complaining.


End file.
